Healing
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Bella is a 6th grader who has been kidnapped and her parents have been murdered. After six months in her kidnapper's hands, Edward finds her and the cullens take her in. Its up to the them to adopt this 12 year old girl and help her heal. Over time, will edward find his mate or is bella just a sister to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! Im starting my second story n im just like soooo excited! Its turkey day so, no school for a while. So guess what! Lots of updates!

Review n if it stands out for some reason, ill give ya a shout out! If ur the first to review, you'll get a shout out anyway! I know a shout out isn't that cool but hey, ur makin one girl happy and u aint got nothing to loose (sorry, im from the south). 3

Ps. Sorry if you were expecting a wolf story from me, considering my first story. pps. If you havnt read it, get crackin! Onward w/the story! Huzahhh!

BELLAS POV

introduction

I was walking home from school one day when my life changed for ever. Not for the good. It was like, I had a relatively normal life. Then,_ he _came along and took out my sun. The whole six months I was with him, it was dark. But finally, my angels came and lit the way. My life isn't fully normal, much like a cut that had stitches. Its not fully there any more, but it leaves behind a painful scar.

CHAPTER 1

RIIIIIING! Yes! Its Friday and school is finally over! All I have to do, is walk home, get packed, and wait for Angela to come by my house and pick me up! This weekend is going to be so much fun!

Ew, I sound like Jessica Stanley. All bubbly and crap. Ok Bella, just calm down. You are just going to the movies. Yeah, but not just any movie! It the hunger games for god's sake!

While my mind was having a mental battle with itself, my teacher was reminding everybody about the book report due on Monday. I really couldn't care less because I finished mine the night she handed it out. I had already read that book a million times anyway.

My thoughts about the book report and the mental argument I was having abruptly stopped. He walked in the room. My "crush", as my parents call him. My "future husband", as my friends call him. My soon-to-be boyfriend is what I call him. Adam Brandon Croft, is what everybody else calls him. He's the popular, hot, jock that every sixth grade girl wants to be with. I know what you are thinking, "sixth grade? It sounds like high school!". sometimes it seems that way.

Anyways, in kindergarten, everybody wanted to hang out with him because his initials were, "ABC".

Ever since then, he's been popular. He's never even spoken to me but, I plan to speak to him soon. There's a little dance, type thing coming up and I'm going to ask him to go with me on Monday. I never liked dresses or dances and makeup and that type of stuff but, id do anything for him.

Everybody says he's a total jerk, but who am I to judge? Ive never actually spoken to him.

"Alright class, don't forget to bring in the book report on Monday! Have a nice weekend!" Mrs. Burbage was a decent person to have as a homeroom teacher. She wasn't mean, or nice really…

As I was taking the pretty long walk down the side walk, the girl that lives a block away from me turned onto her driveway and we mumbled our goodbyes. I liked having that girl walk with me. I really don't know her, but its better than being alone. I think her name is Carrie, or something like that. She's in my grade, but not my class.

I only have to walk a block to get to my house from Carrie's house, but it always creeps me out a little bit.

I felt strange today and I kept looking back to see if somebody was following me. Once, when I looked back, I saw three white vans pulling up to some cross roads. One van turned right, another left, and one down the street I was on.

A chill ran up and down my spine as the van started to slow down. I started to jog, which was hard because of the books my book bag was holding.

Soon, the van came to a complete stop and the windows of the vehicle rolled down.

A woman in her forties stuck her head out the window and said, "well, hello there." she was extraordinarily beautiful.

Little did I know, the driver had already made his way around the van, at an inhumane speed.

He put his hand over my mouth and had me in the back of the van faster than I could have even tried to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own the twilight or the hunger games books

A/N-Hi hi! Ok so, I got some reviews and I'm giving the reviewers a shout out!

ruby booby: I like your username lol. Anyways, ill try to make it longer! I just wanted it to be a cliffy. Sort of. Thx for the review! You rock my neon leopard print knee socks! Ps. I actually have some knee socks like that!

Cbmorefie: thx for the review! I got all excited! I was like, "look! A review!"

Vmpgrl41: thx! Thx for the review! Thx for complimenting my story! Just thx thx thx thx thx!

Onward w/the story! Huzzzzzah!

ChApTeR 2

BELLAS POV

I must have passed out while in the van, because I woke up in a small, dark, room, only lit by a locked window.

Then the earlier events flooded back to me. I have been kidnapped. What are they going to do to me? I'm never going to see my parents again. Never going to see Angela again. No Adam, no Mrs. Burbage, no mom no dad. I have nobody.

I took a better look at the room. The walls were covered with dirt and chipped paint. There was a pile of blankets, that I guess was supposed to be my bed. I noticed my book bag was in the corner of the room and I bolted toward it.

I carefully unzipped it and actually smiled. All of my books that were part of, "the hunger games" series were in there. I had put them in my book bag so I wouldn't forget to bring them to Angela's house.

I turned my attention back to the room. There was a door a few feet to the right of me and I wasn't hesitant to open it. Well, try to open it. The door was locked from the outside so; I started to bang on it.

I heard heavy footsteps and I backed away from the door.

The door swung open and the same woman that was in the passenger side of the van came in.

"Hello sweetness! How are you? You've been sleeping for two hours!" her voice was sickly sweet.

"I want to go home." I tried to make my voice sound firm but it cracked at the end.

"Aww sweetie! You _are_ home." biggest lie ever. "Then where are my parents? Where's my room? My house? My dog, my friends, my family, my whole freaking life?! Where's that at? Hmmm?" my voice was filled with venom that, even I didn't know I had. She brought her cold hand back and whipped it across my face. I stumbled backwards and fell. Curse my clumsiness…

"You will not talk to your mother like that!" oh, now she thought _she_ was my mother.

"You are not and never will be my mother, you b*tch!" Wow, the only time I ever cursed, was when one of Adam's friends tried to push me around. I wasn't ever really popular, ok?

"Well, you don't have anybody else! Your mom and dad have been taken care of. Now, your dad wants to speak with you." she gave me a creepy smile and left the room. My parents are dead. What am I supposed to do? Ill escape. Just for them.

Then a man came in and sat down right in front of me. He was blond and inhumanly beautiful. But nothing like Adam. "Hello pumpkin. You should get changed for dinner." well, that was random. Just walk into my room and sit down, just to tell me to get ready for dinner.

"no." he let out a throaty laugh and stood up, pulling me with him. "I was hoping you would say that. Ill just do it for you." then he started undressing me, touching me, then came pain and I blacked out. He was cold and he wasn't very gentle.

I was officially scared of those people. After that night, the night he raped me, I have hardly come out of my room. It's been around six months, I think. I've been a zombie. He keeps coming back into my room every night to do the same thing. I've actually learned to control when I black out. He hates it and it usually earns more beatings.

Over the course of the six months, I've learned that they have killed anybody related to me. I've also learned, that the only reason they took me, is because they treated their daughter like they treat me. They loss control one night and killed her. I can only pray they do that to me.

I've read the whole series of the hunger games. What else am I supposed to do? I get enough sleep when I force myself to pass out.

I still have to fulfill my promise to my parents. So, I've been thinking up a plan.

They have a habit of locking my door and leaving me here, every other day or so. Every time they leave, I've been working the lock of the window. Yesterday, while they were gone, I finally broke it.

So, now I'm waiting for them to leave so I can climb onto my book bag and get out of here.

I'm not sure where I am and I don't really have anywhere to go but, ill cross that bridge when I come to it. "Sweetie! Were leaving to run a few errands! The kitchen better be clean when we come back!" The door slammed and I darted toward my window to pry it open. Once I did, I pushed my torn book bag over to it and climbed on top of it.

Once I maneuvered myself through the opening, I fell to the ground. Even though I didn't know where I was, I took off running down the street.

IMPORTANT AN:

Review pretty pretty pleez!


	3. Chapter 3

ilovemyculens3 omg! I absolutely loved ur review! I was freakin out! I was like, " omg! People don't actually like my story that much!" and my brother was like, "apparently they do so calm down." yeah! You rock my leopard print socks! Ps. Ur review is the reason I put up another chapt tonight!

42TheMaskedGirl24 I was in the middle of typing this chapter up then BAM! I got an email that said I got a new review. And Ill tell you when I usually update on an AN at the bottom.

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

I'd been walking for at least twenty minutes and my feet were killing me. I had managed to cut my hand on some glass and scrape my knee because of my clumsiness. Anybody who asked me if I was lost, I just told them I was going to the store for my mother. I wish that were true.

It had become dark and I was exhausted, so I eventually wandered into an ally and sat down on a cardboard box filled with newspapers.

I was trying to make sense of the graffiti on the wall when it dawned on me.

I had been kidnapped. My parents have been murdered. I have nowhere to go and im aimlessly walking around, not knowing where on this freaking planet I am. So, I did the only thing I could do at that moment, something I hadn't done since the day the blond and red head took me. I cried. I don't even think crying sums it up. It was more like violent sobbing. Sometimes, I even wailed.

I guess somebody noticed my sobbing, because they came into the alleyway, took in my appearance, and became concerned.

"hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I promise I wont hurt you. Now, can you please tell me what happened and who did this to you?" I didn't even look at him, I just cried even harder.

He cautiously stepped toward me and engulfed me in his arms. I immediately flinched away, because he, too was cold. Just like the people that took away my life. He looked down at me and I noticed his eyes were a dark golden color. _Their_ eyes were red. Maybe I was just being paranoid, so I leaned into his embraced and sobbed in his chest.

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward dear! Can you please go by the home depot and pick up a new marble coffee table? Emmet and jasper broke the old one again. Make sure its exactly like the old one! If its not it will be just plain tacky! don't get the one that has the yellowish marble! Get the grey one! If it's the yellow one, you can just waltz your little butt right back over there and get the grey one!" Esme, my "adopted" mother, shouted this from the third floor. She is an interior decorator. She's pretty serious about keeping our home looking perfect.

"yes ma'am! Ill take the Mercedes!" "oh no dear! you'll have to wait until its dark and walk! Rose couldn't fix your Volvo, Carlisle is in the Mercedes, Alice and jazz are in the porche, and Emmet is in the jeep!"

Oh great. I waited until it was dark to walk to the nearest home depot. Did I mention that its in Port Angeles? Or that I live in Forks? And they are a forty-five minute trip apart? That's by CAR! I cant even run because some human might see me.

* * *

I had walked about half way there when I heard sobbing. More like wailing. that's when I smelt it. It was the sweetest smell ever. Sweet freesia, jasmine. But even though it was probably the sweetest scent ive ever smelt, I was able to easily control myself. Must be a child.

I followed the scent and the wailing to an old ally. Sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, was a girl, no older than thirteen, weeping her eyes out.

I started to approach her with vigilance.

"hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I promise I wont hurt you. Now, can you please tell me what happened and who did this to you?" I tried to make my voice as sweet as possible though I was furious. Why would anybody do this to this innocent girl?

My question just caused her to sob harder. Before I knew it, I had her in my arms. At first, she flinched away but, then she looked me in the eye and fell into my arms.

That's when I noticed the gash on her hand and the scrape on my knee. Both had blood oozing out.

I had to clean her up. I couldn't bring her home and have jasper attack her- wait, did I just say bring her home? I cant bring her home. Its too dangerous, living in a house full of vampires. No.

But I just cant leave her here! Ughh. What am I supposed to do?

"im sexy and I know it! Girl look at that body! Ahhhh. Girl lo-" the girl jumped as my phone went off with that awful song. Compliments of Alice.

Speak of the devil. Her name flashed on the screen of my phone.

"hello" _Edward! Bring her home! Now! Esme says so too! So you better do it!_

With that, she hung up. What have I got us into?

AN: ok, who should Bella be closest to (besides Edward) Alice? Jasper? Emmet? Rose? Esme? Carlisle? Tell me in a review!

So, I have cheerleading on Monday, tues, and wed so don't expect an update then! But expect ATLEAST two updates thurs-Sunday! Hope that clears some things up!


	4. Chapter 4

ilovenycullens3 i know we should start PMing each other but, i read your story, "all this time" and i loved it! So, i HAD to tell people to read it! Wow, you are like an amazing writer! So, PEOPLE! READ "ALL THIS TIMEby Ilovemycullens3! Its where this girl, kate, reads "twilight", then gets transported to forks! I would really like for you to update it but, if you want to keep it a one-shot, i respect that.

42themaskedgirl24 i was in the middle of typing this chapter when i got ur review(again)! So i stopped, mid sentence, and scrolled back up here to write this shout out! Tehe! Ps. Im very honered to be the 1st to give you a shoutout! *said in a british accent*

AN- i was gunna update on turkey day, but i stayed somewhere without wifi so... The hotel that im staying , DOESNT have wifi! So i had to retype all of this on my PHONE and post it through my browser on my PHONE! Good thing i have an iphone ;)

Ok, on the last chapt, i asked you to vote who bella should be closest to (besides edward) i agree w/vmpgrl41! Emmet! Only cuz, i listened to all ur reasons on y u chose the people u chose and i thought it through. Emmet and lil bella could make some serious fluff! He could be the fun big bro or her protecter when shes scared! Dont worry if you picked somebody else, theres plenty of bella to go around!

Anyway...

Chapter 4

Bellas POV

I woke in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by six beautiful people, all forming a semi circle around the bed. Wait, not just beautiful, inhumanly beautiful! They have found me! They are going to take me! I knew i shouldnt have trusted that edward from last night!

I took a closer look at these "people". Three girls. Three boys. Omygosh! Men! Three of them! I was crying by then.

"oh sweetie! Whats wrong?" if i wasnt sobbing right now, i would have snorted. Thats exactly what victoria called me. Except this woman, with caramel colored hair, sounded genuinely concerned.

"shes completely terrified. But there was just a flash of amusement after what you said. Then more fear. Mainly for us men." Great! This random blond, southern guy can feel my emotions. Another thing to add to my list of proof that these people aren't human.

Then, i noticed a head of familiar copper, messy hair. It was edward. He was looking at me in such a way, i knew, right then, he was never going to hurt me.

"Edward?" i whispered so low, im surprised they heard. I had no choice but to whisper though. My throat was dry. A pixie girl must have noticed because she fled the room, saying she was getting water.

"yes?" his voice was the same velvet i remembered.

"are they going to hurt me?" i asked, still in a hushed tone.

"of course not, silly girl. Why would they do that?" he became concerned immediately.

I had just started sobbing and the waterworks had already started back. At least they were silent tears. The pixie came back with my water, i gulped it down and began.

"well, about six or so, months ago, these beautiful, evil people took me away in a white van. They looked like you, except they had red eyes. They kept me locked in my room, most of the time. Except when they wanted me to clean some other part of the house. Anyways, they hardly fed me. Every day, the woman with red hair would come and beat me and every night, the blond man would come and ra- ra" i couldnt finish. I was in hysterics. I took a few deep breaths and started again. Not daring to look any of them in the eye.

"he would come in every night and do things. Anyway, it went on like that until i broke the window one day and ran. Thats when edward found me. They killed anybody related to me. I have no where to go." when i was finished, i noticed the room shaking and i looked up to see a very very large man pacing with anger.

"how could they do that to her! Its just like my Rosey! Ill find them! And when i do..." i started to panic. I hated that i caused this. All of the women were dry crying and the men looked furious.

"hey! Its not your fault... ?" i looked at edward and he whispered "emmet" though his eyes were cold.

"its not your fault emmet! Im so sorry!" he knelt in front of me, his eyes shocked. "sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"look what i did! I made them cry! I made them mad! Im nothing but drama!" everybody's eyes softened a little at my words.

"oh sweetie you have no idea... You know what? Why dont us girls run you a bath and we can talk? By the way! Im alice! And thats esme, rose, emmet, jasper, you know edward and carlisle is at work! Now come on!"

The pixie started dragging me to the bathroom and esme and rose were shaking their heads, following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- guess what! Cheerleading is over so… I get to update more! Yay!

And apparently, with me making bella close to emmet, im being too cliché. According to one reviewer. If u are reading this, u know who u are, I never said I was making bella close to rose! I was actually planning on making rose jealous of bella for taking emmet away. There. Are you happy? I spoiled something trying to get a reader back. But if you don't read… oh well, I tried!

Almost forgot, onward with the story! Huzzah!

Chapter 5

Rosalie POV

This girl was raped! Nobody deserves that. That doesn't mean we can take her in though! I know Carlisle took me in and all but, that's because I was close to death! She's very much alive! There's only room for one rape vic-

"really rose? that's what this is about? I thought you actually cared for this girl! You are jealous? Of a little girl? That's low Rosalie! What if Carlisle wouldn't have helped you? Where would you be? You know what? Either you get out of this girls room, or we all will."

I thought Edward would be the one person to agree with me.

When he saw that I wasn't making a move, he started to get up. I held my hand up and walked out the door, looking behind me to see if Emmet was following me. Nope. This girl has turned my family against me! My husband! Well…

Bella's POV

As Alice and Esme escorted me from the bathroom, they still felt sad. Which made me feel worse.

Ever since they saw the bruises on my arms in the tub, Alice started to remind me of sponge bob after he found out he didn't get the promotion at the Krusty Krab. Esme's smile never reaches her eyes. I caused all of it.

While in the tub, I told them my name and they told me about all of the family members.

They did most of the talking.

"come honey. Alice is getting you some clothes."

Esme guided me to the room I awoke in. it only contained empty bookshelves and an old entertainment center. Near the wall, was the bed which had only sheets on it. This must be their storage room.

Seconds later, Alice bounded back in the room, clearly over her whole sponge bob- without-a-promotion vibe, holding a neatly folded out fit.

When she held the clothes up, I saw it was a jean skirt and a simple, floral, Aeropostale shirt. Of course there were panties. Alice is really small.

I shimmied the outfit on and it fit well. The skirt went down to my knees and the shirt was a little long but, it wasn't too bad.

"you wear short skirts, Alice." she raised a curious eyebrow. "how so?" isn't it obvious?

"look how short it is on me! I can just imagine how it is on you!" she just threw her head back in laughter and started leading me down the stairs case.

On the way out, she threw a jacket at me.

"its not cold in here." it really wasn't. I was actually warm. "Bella, none of my bras fit you…"

My mouth formed an "O" and I blushed a deep crimson. So, looked down and Esme helped me slide the jacket over my shoulders.

Alice laughed as I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"Bella, you act like there's lava down there or something."

I just shrugged. "better to be safe than sorry." apparently my turtle-like speed wasn't good enough for them because, they both sped down ahead of me.

I began to feel as if I was holding everybody up so I started to speed walk down. Big mistake.

Feeling pretty proud of myself for completing the journey down the stairs, I held my head up high as I turned into the living room. As I did so, I tripped over the corner of the banister and fell on my arm. Which had previously been bruised by _them. _I gasped out loud at the excruciating pain my fall caused.

A chorus of "what happened" and "are you alright?"s erupted in the atmosphere around me.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I reached up to cradle my forearm.

The velvet voice was the only one I paid attention to. "Bella, what happened?"

I managed to force a chuckle. "I've always been a little clumsy but, its even worse when I hit my bruises." I gave a small smile and his worry became fake calmness. Though, I can still see the hatred.

" I'm fine really! See!" I tried to pull myself up with my good arm but brought my other arm up for support out of instinct.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and started to approach me. I backed my self against the wall. For that's what a_ they_ used to do when I fought back against them. It always led to more pain.

"Edward! You are scaring her! You look mad and she thinks you are going to hurt her!" the blond guy, who can apparently reads emotions on a regular basis, came cautiously close to me.

"I wont hurt you. Neither will Edward" he leaned in to my ear like he wanted to tell me a secret. "he's just really moody." I giggled and he held his arms out to pick me up. I obliged and he carried me to the couch bridal style.

He sat me down on the couch and walked over to the love seat with Alice. I winced as I leaned on the arm of the couch with my arm, so I scooted to the other side. I felt some ice on my arm and closed my eyes with a sigh of pleasure. After a second or two, I opened my eyes. Only to see Edward beside me with his hand on my bruise.

I smiled and we began to discuss what my future will be like, though I know I would have to discuss more about my past, sooner or later.

AN- I know there really wasn't much progress but, hey! There was some jasper/bella fluff! I might be able to update tomorrow! Bye! Plz plz plz review! *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

AN- So sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I was up til midnight last night finishing a project! AHHH! Anyways… love my reviews! Here's the shout outs:

.24 yes! This is a Edward/Bella fic! Just letting everybody get a little fluff! ;)

nicole-lavinia1993 sure! Ill defiantly have more jasper fluff! I have a soft spot for him too! ;)

Ok so, onward w/the story! Huzahhhh!

Bella's POV

Oh my gosh! I don't think I can do this!

I have to! If this family is going to help me- help me? They never said they were going to help me!

Of course they are! Why else would they give you clothes and be all nice?

Ugh! What have I got to lose?

I looked up at Edward, who still had his icy hand on my forearm. He smiled reassuringly and I took a deep breathe.

"ok so, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but, I prefer Bella. I'm twelve years old and in the sixth grade. My parents were Charlie and Renee swan and we lived in Forks." I heard a gasp and looked up to find Esme gaping at me.

"what?" she composed her face and said, " well Bella, my husband, Carlisle, and I knew your parents very well. We always knew they had a daughter, but never got a chance to meet you before…"

She trailed off after she realized what she said.

"Does that mean we are in forks? I mean _you all _are in forks. I didn't mean to make it sound like-"

They all laughed and Esme began again. "Don't worry about it sweetie! Yes. This is the ever so fabulous Forks." Then, I heard a chuckle from Emmet.

"Fabulous?! Forks? Hah! This town doesn't even have a theater! The biggest thing it has is a grocery store!" Alice rolled her eyes and pointed out Emmet's stupidnes.

"Emmet! Its called _sarcasm! _she was being _sarcastic!_ I swear, sometimes I wonder about you…"

I laughed so hard, I snorted. Everybody looked at me and I blushed furiously.

"HAHAHA! Bella! You're all red now! BAHAHAH!" They all started to laugh and, without thinking, I buried my face in Edwards cold chest.

Alice stopped laughing and stared into the cream colored wall like it was covered in neon signs.

EPOV

Bella! My mate? This cant be! I mean, she has to live! I cant be with her if im still a monster!

But, if it was meant to be…

So sorry bout the short chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I have no excuses for not updating… sigh. Im just sorry ok? Thx for the reviews… no shout outs, sorry. In a bad mood. If I send u a shout out, I might say something mean. anyways, onward with the story huzzzah… *glum, not fun, voice***

** WAIT! Read my one-shot "victoria secret"! its my first AH story where ed/alice/bella go to the mall n alice gets kidnapped! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! U'll find out where I got the title. Tehe ; )**

**I now have frost bite on my hand. It hurrrts! Stupid salt and ice challenge.. Now, once again, onward with the story huzzahhh!**

Bella's POV

That's weird. First, Alice zones out. Then, Edward does too. Oh well. Not my business.

_rumble gurgle roar _I blushed and Emmet burst out laughing.

"Bella-laugh-was that-laugh-your stomach? Bahaha" with every laugh, I blushed even more.

"oh Emmet! don't be so immature! She's just hungry! Sometimes I think you are a seven year old child! I swear…" Esme kept mumbling as she mad her way to the fridge.

"oh Bella deary, we seem to have run out of food." I looked at Esme, confused.

How can they have done that? I mean complete ran out? Wow. This family is weird.

Then, jasper spoke up. " Emmet?! You ate ALL of our food?"

Emmet looked at him as if he had two heads but then turned serious.

"oh yeah. Ha ha. Umm, I guess so…" I'm confused.

"well, since _you_ ate it all, you can take Bella out to eat. We have to umm, go to the neighborhood watch meeting! Yeah the neighborhood watch meeting." they all shot daggers at jasper. I feel like they are keeping this huge secret from me. Like, they are part of some secret government agency or something like that…

"well jazz, its funny that we don't happen to live in a neighborhood…" Edward trailed off and I looked out the window.

Its true. All I saw was the forest and a huge front yard, nicely decorated with trees and shrubs in all the right places.

"well ya see, we still have to go the meetings because, we haven't officially sold our old house in that little neighbor hood." jasper said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"well! Come on belly button! Times-a-tickn'!" Emmet hopped up like a poptart out of a toaster.

I'm kinda nervous to go with him. And maybe a little scared too.

As if jasper sensed this, he placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded in reassurance.

Emmet was already holding the door open with a goofy grin on his face. That smile made my butterflies fly away and I walked out the door, waving goodbye to my… what are they? Family? Nah. Friends? Not the right word. Ill figure it out later. Right now, I'm hungry.

Once we made it to his jacked up truck, (I know its supposed to be a jeep but… I like this better !) I realized there's no way I was going to be able to jump.

So, I tried to open the door, grab the handle and climb the tire. Didn't go so well.

Emmet ended up pulling me off of the ground and sitting me in the seat, his body shaking with laughter as he did so. Because of my stubbornness, I just sat there with my arms folded over my chest with my lip poked out.

One look at Emmet's face and my mood changed from annoyance to hilarity.

He was currently in the process of trying to figure out the child lock on the doors. Brows furrowed in frustration, he stood, trying to read the writing, clearly written in another language.

I chuckled, "Emmet, I'm twelve years old. I don't think I need child lock."

He looked up with a look that said, are-you-sure?

"I promise not to try to open of doors while going down the road." I said, trying to make it obvious he was overreacting.

He just rolled his golden eyes and hopped in the front seat.

We rode in silence until he had to put a stop to it.

"hey belly button!" I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname.

"hey emmet…button!" I yelled kind of awkwardly.

He chuckled and began again in the same annoying tone. "do you wanna play twenty questions?"

The smile on his face and the look in his eyes had me nodding before I even thought it over.

"yay! I go first. Ummmm." an evil glint hit his eyes that had me scared, but not the way _they_ had me scared. "does belly button have a boyfriend?" I was so shocked at his forwardness, the only thing my brain could comprehend was, "a what?" he playfully rolled his eyes and said, "you know! A boyfriend! A boo thang, a male love muffin, a main man, a-" I cut him off there. Really? A male love muffin?

"NO Emmet! I do not have a boyfriend." I was blushing and he sighed.

"well we didn't make it to twenty questions but…" we pulled up to McDonalds and he had to walk around the truck to let me out.

Once he put me down he looked at me. "you like McDonalds right?" I looked at him like he had two heads and ran toward the entrance with his hand in mine.

He ordered my food and I found a table. I moaned as I bit into my chicken Mcnuggets.

I noticed Emmet's weird stare. "its been so long since I've eaten here." as it dawned on him, his joyful mood changed to anger.

His eyes darkened. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Emmet's POV

I felt my eyes grow darker and I excused myself to the restroom. Even though I really did need to use it.

Just the thought of those jack asses made me angry. My eyes changing colors might freak he out.

After I had calmed down, I checked the mirror. My eyes are a light gold again.

I tried to push the door open of the bathroom but it wouldn't budge. Well, I could've just broke it but.. suspicion and all. After a closer inspection, the sign on the door says pull. Of course!

I strode into the main seating area of the greasy restaurant and saw Bella nowhere in sight.

(ah hah! I was going to stop here but… I didn't! ur welcome!)

I walked around calling her name but couldn't find her. I got stuck in the slide in the kid's area in the process. There was an elderly lady with white hair walking into the women's washroom.

"excuse me miss, I've lost my… little sister. Could you see if she is in there? She goes by the name Bella." she looked at me with wrinkled eyes.

" of course! No problem at all." I nodded toward her and she slipped through the door.

I listened to her call Bella and.. Do her business. _Shudder_.

She came out with an apologetic smile and I thanked her again. Wait! I have an Idea! I walked into an empty booth and closed my eyes. I concentrated on listening to Bella's voice.

I heard kids in the playroom, fryers, the bathroom, cars, then, a small scared voice.

"please, please, don't do this. I wont tell anybody. I swear. You don't know what I've been too and-"

She was interrupted by a deep voice. "shut up. I don't care for your pity. Now take your clothes off."

Oh shit! Who does he think he is? Messin' with a girl I already consider my sister.

**AN- im sorry if you think the angst never stops but, I needed this for Bella to see Emmet as her protector. K?**

** I made it WAY longer than usual! Love you! Plz plz plz plz plz review!**

**PS. DO NOT DO THE SALT AND ICE CHALLENGE! I NOW HAVE FROST BITE ON MY HAND CUZ I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY IT! NOT ONLY DOES IT FEEL LIKE NEADLES WHILE DOING IT, IT STILL BURNS AFTER!**

**PPS. did u happen to notice that this chapt was very long?**


	8. Chapter 8

AN- do yall have any advice for me? Since I moved from the Barnwell district, I can no longer attend Barnwell school! I have to go to Williston school! Do yall have any advice on switching schools? Im sittin here cryin and your reviews would really cheer me up! ;)

Any whoooooo, I promised some shout outs so here they are:

Danniestarr- thx so much for the constructive criticism! It means SO much to me!

Lilithcase39girl- nope! Its not james! Read and find out! Lol I think its kinda interesting…

Vmpgirl- thx! U rock my red/white/fuzzy Christmas knee socks! Lol

888deathththekid888- the salt n ice challenge is where you put a pile of salt on your hand/arm/etc and you wet an ice cube, put it on top of the salt, and it starts burning because the salt makes the ice ten times colder, which causes frost bite. Ouch!

FrostRose- thx so much! I think you are gunna like how he reacts!

Im sorry if you reviewed and didn't get a shout out! I really need to get on w/the story! Now, like always, onward with the story! Huzzzah!

BELLA'S POV

Emmet got up and went to the restroom and I munched on my fries. Oh how I love hot, salty, McDonald's fries!

"you look like you're enjoying those fries right there." I looked up to see where the voice came from and I almost choked on my fry when I looked at the face of the speaker. It was a man with short, combed, blond hair and a red shirt with the word, "manager" stitched into it.. But, that isn't what scared me. It was his light blue eyes with an evil glint in them. Just like _them_. He had an evil smirk. Just like _them._

I immediately stiffened and I think he noticed. "Hey baby, don't be like that. I just want some fun. I've heard your story on the news. Its nothing you haven't been through before."

I debated on screaming but _they_ would usually just beat me worse for doing so. I decided to just listen to him and it would all be over. Once I nodded, his smirk grew bigger and he forcefully grabbed my arm. Tears started to quickly fall from my eyes like a stream and once locked in, what I was guessing was an employee restroom, he wiped his rough, disgusting thumb across my cheek.

He slowly pulled the hair-tie out of my hair and started to un zip the jacket Alice gave me.

His eyes lit up when he noticed that I didn't have a bra on. The Cullens are going to be so disappointed in me. I didn't even try to defend myself. Well, I'm weak and defenseless. What I'm I supposed to do? Well, I owe it to them to try. They said they want me to be safe. They said they cared about me. I owe them enough to at least try something.

"Please, please, don't do this. I wont tell anybody. I swear. You don't know what I've been through and-"

He cut my begging off. "shut up! I don't care for your pity. Now take your clothes off."

Once he saw that I wasn't making a move, he said exactly what was said the first time I experienced something like this. "I'll just do it for you."

I backed up against the wall and braced myself with my eyes squeezed shut, just praying for this to be over. As his hand snaked its way up my skirt and to my inner thighs, the door burst open.

I heard screaming and glass breaking but I could understand nothing as I put my hands over my ears.

I felt some one shaking me and I started to scream, until I recognized the voice that was chanting my name.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmet. It took me a while but, I finally relaxed from my stance.

Emmet was crouching in front of me with the jacket held out toward me. I slowly slipped it on and sank to the floor with my knees to my chest.

"Come on belly button. Lets get you home so you can meet Carlisle. Ok? Come on."

I hesitantly grabbed his hand and he slung me over his shoulder. We left McDonalds with me on his back.

The ride to their white mansion was completely silent, except when Emmet turned up the radio. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"belly button. Come on."

I looked down and noticed Emmet was there, arms stretched out, wanting me to get down. I silently obliged and we trudged toward the house.

"Carlisle." Emmet didn't even have to yell yet, another beautiful man was beside us in seconds.

"Ah! You must be Bella! Very nice to meet you!" I managed a small smile and nod but he could obviously tell it was forced. He gave Emmet a confused look and told me to go into the living room with the rest of the Cullens.

I walked into the den like I was told and awkwardly sat on the loveseat next to Edward like before.

"Guys, can you give up some privacy please?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and he gave me a sympathetic look.

Once they all filed out, sadly giving me gestures of goodbye, Edward spoke while running a pale hand through his hair.

"Bella-" I cut him off before he could begin his second word.

"why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? That doesn't happen to most girls once! Its happened to me multiple times and I've done nothing wrong!" I was in full out hysterics.

He looked so lost. " bells I-I really don't know. I vow to protect you. I promise. So does Jasper and Emmet. It will never happen again. Ok? I promise. I promise…" I think the last mumbles were just for him. I felt instantly safe and hugged Edward with all my strength

He chuckled and softly hugged me back.

Everybody else started to come back in having heard our conversation. Jasper was the first to speak. "Bella, I might need to teach you self defense classes or something because I just don't like the way certain men feel around you and-" everybody was shooting daggers at him. "its ok jazz. Who needs self defense when you have three big overprotective big brothers?" right then, Carlisle and Emmet came in and ruined our big family moment.

"hello again Bella, I'm a doctor and I might need to umm… check you out because of your previous circumstances. Do you mind if I do so? Its kind of required and…" he trailed off and I nervously glanced up at Edward. He nodded encouragingly and both Alice and Esme piped up. "I'll come with you."

As Carlisle guided me to his office and told me to sit down in the chair, I was embarrassed. I am pretty sure where he would be looking and I'm not very comfortable with that.

He asked me to remove my clothes from the waist down and he left the room. Esme covered me up with a blanket and Alice reassured me that he was a doctor and its not something he hasn't seen before.

The whole time he was looking _down there_, Alice and Esme were trying distract me as much as they could.

After Carlisle gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, he took a sample and told me I could get dressed. He looked sad.

JASPER'S POV

Carlisle came out of his office feeling sorrow.

"guys, its not good. She'll heal on her own but, with the amount of sexual abuse she's been through, there's a lot of damage, I'm surprised she can walk without pain…" I could feel the rage radiating off of Edward and Emmet. Which just multiplies my rage by three.

Edward had the most rage though. I can always feel the childish joy he has when around Bella. There's another emotion there too, but I just cant put my finger on it.

An hour later, Bella was in Edward's room sleeping. She and Edward were up there talking and she just fell asleep.

She's was asleep for about twenty minutes before the screaming started.

Review!

IT WAS ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hi! I wasn't gunna update until a while but then.. BAM! I got an idea! So here ya go! :P**

**Mikkirosehale- thx for the advice! It actually really helped a lot! I have a few friends there from one of my past schools so, thx!**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Onward w/the story! Huzzzzah!**

ESME'S POV

I was wiping the non existent dust from my marble countertop when I heard Bella's scream.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, jasper and Carlisle weren't far behind.

When I burst through the door, her screams were starting to subside and she started panting.

"Its ok Bella its just a dream its over. I'm here." Edward was already in here watching her sleep when it started. Now he's kneeling down tying to sooth her.

Just then, Emmet burst through the door with a golf club. Its funny how a man wearing fish pajamas can look so murderous.

Bella's erratic panting didn't stop and her face started to turn a light purple.

Alice burst through the door yelling, "Her inhaler! Its in her book bag! She's having an asthma attack!"

Jasper ran to the corner of the room, ripped her back pack open (literally), found a small blue tube, and threw it to my husband.

Carlisle caught it and rushed to Bella's side, his doctor's instincts kicking in.

"ok Bella. Listen to me carefully. I need you to try to calm down. When I puff this into your mouth, I want you to breathe it in. ok?"

She nodded and wrapped her lips around the tip of the inhaler. Carlisle pushed the top of the tube down and she inhaled deeply.

They did this one more time and she started to calm down. Once her breathing evened out, she reached up to Carlisle and hugged him.

Jasper sensing her thirst, fled to retrieve water.

Carlisle looked up at every one's anxious faces, " she was having a nightmare and her erratic breathing triggered an asthma attack."

After jasper returned with her water, she chugged it down and laid back on her pillow.

"why didn't you tell us you have asthma, Bella?" I asked concern clearly evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry. It really never came up and I haven't really had trouble with it in a while so…" her voice trailed off and she looked down.

I dropped the subject then.

"Emmet, can you and Alice go to the twenty-four hour pharmacy to refill her inhaler and purchase a vaporizer? Considering her attack and wheezing, you'll need this type of medicine to put in the vaporizer."

He wrote her medicine type down on a sticky note and handed it to Alice.

"what's a vaporizer?" Bella asked with true curiosity.

"well, it's a little machine with tubes and a mask. You pour the medicine into the machine, it vaporizes it and comes out of the mask so you can breathe it in."

Realization washed over her face. "I had one of those but I used to call it a breathing treatment." she blushed and we chuckled.

"well, it's getting late and you need to rest." Carlisle tucked her in and kissed her cheek. I walked over and did the same, so did everybody else.

She was blushing by the time every body filed out. Except Edward.

EDWARD'S POV

Everybody else was out of the room and I walked over to Bella to kiss her forehead.

As I was leaving, I heard her whisper my name in a way that would put angels to shame.

I looked back and she had tears in her eyes. I rushed to her side. "what's the matter?"

"I'm going to have a bad dream. You cant leave me…" I looked down at her and sighed. She was too beautiful to say 'no' to. So I climbed on her bed and laid beside her. That wasn't enough for her so, she scooted back until she was against my chest. She shifted a little a more, grabbed my arm, and slung it lazily over her. Sighing contently, my sweet, beautiful, clumsy, Bella fell asleep in my arms.

**sorry bout the shortness!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOPE YOU HAD A VERY MERYY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION WILL BE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AND TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS! PLZ READ THE VERY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT BELOW! ITLL TOUCH UR HEART!**

** And now a very ****_special _****shout out to EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen- First you tell me that you are going to stop reading my story because am too cliché, THEN u continue to read it and put disrespectful reviews on my story. And NO its not constructive criticism. So if you continue to do this, ill do about the only thing a ****_can_**** do since idk where you live, ill block you. Ps. Learn some proper grammar, k?**

** Now loyal readers, enough with the heavy. Sorry but I ****_almost _****got ghetto on the chick. Anywhooo, onward w/the story huzzzzzahh!**

BELLA'S POV

I awoke in Edwards arms. I turned and noticed he was awake, just sitting there. Watching me. Blushing, I completely flipped over to make it where I was face to face with him.

"good morning beautiful." his voice didn't have the roughness to it as most guys do in the morning. Still angelic as the voice I fell asleep to.

Just when I thought I was done blushing, my cheeks heated up again. Edward chuckled and rolled off of the bed.

He silently fled the room, closing the door with a soft thud. Just when I thought he had left, the door cracked open and a head of bronze hair shot between the door and it's frame.

"almost forgot. Alice laid an outfit out for you. Its on the foot of the bed." with a small smile, he finally left.

I trudged over to the foot of the bed and picked up the shirt. According to the tag, it was by some designer. Right under the numbers "10-12", read "girls". why would Alice have girls and not women's? I just shrugged it off and continued to place the other garments on which by closer inspection, were for girls too. Yes! A bra! Finally! I slipped the small, tan, training bra under my shirt and proceeded towards the door.

As I slowly descended the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs engulfed me. I had to resist the urge to run down and feed my face.

Once I was safely down the stairs, Alice skipped to my side.

"good morning Bella! I have to show you something!" the small pixie started to drag me away and my hopes of eating an amazing breakfast slowly faded away.

I then became very thankful of Esme. " Alice! Your little surprise will just have to wait! Bella hasn't even eaten breakfast!"

Alice's bottom lip poked out into a pout but she hesitantly let go if my hand.

Smiling thankfully at Esme, I made my way over to the bar. I sat down on the stool and began to eat the breakfast.

The pixie had apparently followed me to my spot, because as soon as the bacon entered my mouth, she started repeating "hurry up" in a steady rhythm.

Even though Esme stopped her with a disapproving glare, I couldn't help but speed up a little.

When I finished, she squealed with delight and dragged me back up stairs.

As we passed Edward's room and stopped in front of the room I awoke in a few days earlier, I became confused.

She just smirked and said, " purple bubble gum." as if it was an announcement of some sort of secret code.

After that was said, I heard shuffling in the room.

Alice opened the door and I almost fainted.

The Cullens were all gathered in the corner of a beautiful room. The walls were a light lavender with white trim. The floors were hard-wood with a fluffy, slightly darker, lavender rug in the center of the room. The bed. Oh the bed! It was at least a queen with an exquisite head board, carved with different patterns and swirls. The comforter was dark, horizontal, ruffles flowing vertically down the bed. There were various purple throw pillows and a long lavender body pillow. All in the far right corner of the room.

Beside the bed, was a polished wooden table, beside that was a stand-up lamp with various bulbs sticking out every which way and different type of purple shades.

Directly across from the bed was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

I walked up to the closet and pulled the door open. Inside the HUGE walk-in closet was so many clothes, I could easily filled up two "good wills" _(thrift shop in SC. Not sure if yall have them where you are from)_ when I grow out of them.

when I exited the closet, my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? You don't like it? I mean we can re-do it if you-" Alice started to ramble but jasper cut her off. "calm down Alice. She's happy._" _

"awwwww! Belly button! I just knew you would love it! You are soooo welcome by the way."

Emmet started to ramble too but this time Alice cut him off.

"oh shut up Emmet. You didn't do anything." Emmet pouted and they scooped me up in a group hug.

after they stopped hugging me, I saw the bathroom and started to walk toward it.

once again, I heard Alice's high pitched voice. "Bella! We haven't gotten to the bathroom yet! So its still the same._" _

I just nodded and proceeded toward the toilet.

Once in there, I noticed the small blue box on the counter and picked it up.

Pads. Oh crap! I looked around the room and saw a calendar.

Its about that time of the month. Looking in my panties, I was right.

I quickly did my business and put on a pad. that's why I was so abnormally emotional when they showed me the room!

Emerging from the bathroom, I noticed everybody had left except Alice.

"hey Bella! I noticed you had a _little problem_ so I grabbed you these! And ummm, I already told everybody in the house so there's no need to be embarrassed!"

Anger flared up inside of me. Stupid hormones. How could she do that? They could have gone without knowing!

"ALICE! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM! THAT'S SO EMBARRISING! THEY DID NOT NEED TO KNOW! YOU ARE SUCH AN AGGERVATING PIXIE!" I was full out screaming and I was sure the whole house heard.

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, then I started bawling. Completely sobbing. Tears were spilling over my eyes like a fountain.

At first because of anger. Then realization hit me.

I'm such a horrible person! Why did I do that? She was just trying to help and I screamed at her for no reason!

I sobbed even harder and decided to apologize to Alice.

I wiped my tears off with my sleeve and stood up from the closed toilet seat.

Sticking my head out of the door, I noticed Alice had fled the room.

So, I had to slowly take the walk of shame down the stairs with my head down.

When I reached the bottom, I noticed all of the Cullens were in the den.

They noticed my presence and just gave me a small smile.

Alice was leaning her head an jasper's shoulder.

I race toward her, jumped in her lap, and hugged her small frame with tears springing from my eyes again.

"im so sorry Alice! I didn't mean to be so mean! you could have told them! I don't care any more! I over reacted! Im soo sorry! Im so sorry!" I was being WAY to overly emotional, I know, but I couldn't help it. They probably thought I was insane.

She looked down and beamed at me.

"its ok bells! I know you cant help it! I shouldn't have told your business like that!"

I just hugged her tighter.

"hey belly button! You want to see if me and you can team up and beat Jazzy and Eddie on Mario cart?" Emmet randomly bursts out.

"Emmet I don't think that's a good idea-" I cut Carlisle's warning off in an excited tone.

"sure!" I ran over and jumped on his back.

We started up the stairs toward what I guess is his room. Edward was close behind us shaking his head, laughing silently while Jasper was right behind him, rubbing his temples as if he was having a head ache.

I don't know what caused jasper to have a headache, or what Edward thought was funny, but I did know that I was going to beat there butts in Mario cart. And if I didn't, I would be very upset.

**AN- yay! Long chapt! Gooooooooooooooo me! Ok so, can somebody explain to me what a beta does and how to get one? PM me plz! And remember to review!**

** If you like degrassi and eclare and angst and this story, you'll LOVE my fic called the sweet escape! I promise writing two stories wont interfere with this one! Love ya!**

**one last thing n I promise u can go**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-HEY! IVE DECIDED TO UPDATE REALLY SOON! SO… HERE YA GO! ONWARD WITH THE STORY HUZZZZZZAHHHH!**

BELLA'S POV

"Come on Belly Button! If win one more race, we'll win!" Emmet was excited that we were actually close to winning (I think that they were letting me win though).

I started to chuckle and leaned closer to the screen. We were currently sitting on the bed of Emmet and that blonde chick's room, playing Mario kart.

Jasper was in first and Emmet passed him just as we entered the last lap. Now all I had to do was pass Edward and our team would win.

I got right on Edwards tail and I shot my turtle shell at him. He spiraled towards the edge of the track.

He shot me a playful glare and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

We past the finish line and Emmet jumped up to grab my hand and throw it in the air grasped in his.

"and we have a winner! Miss Isabella… Cullen and Emmet Cullen!" his voice boomed in an announcer tone.

I blushed at the fact that he called me a Cullen and smiled up at him.

"oh come on! We need a rematch!" jasper smirked at me.

"oh you're so on!" Emmet and jasper must be very competitive.

I leaned closer to the screen just as the number on the screen started counting down from three.

Right time it got to "GO!", I felt a searing pain in my abdomen.

I gasped and hunched over in pain. Every three months or so, I'll have severe cramps like this and I just want to crawl in a hole.

"Bella?!" I started groaning and I guessed Edward noticed because, he sounded seriously concerned.

I just moaned in response. Just as that cramp went away, another one hit at full force.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Edwards voice was so pleading, I couldn't help but answer.

"nothing to worry about. Just… cramps." I blushed. that one went away too so I looked up as realization washed their faces.

They just looked down awkwardly, then their heads snapped up at an idea.

"Alice!"

"Esme!"

"Carlisle!"

Within seconds, Carlisle stepped in with a water bottle. Followed by Esme with a pill bottle, then Alice with a pair of pink sweat pants, a pink under armor sweat shirt, and a matching t-shirt.

Sighing, I stood up and let Alice tow me to my room. With one final glance at the boys, I was off.

Edward's POV

I watched as the girls and Carlisle dragged Bella to her room and turned back to the game.

We played two more races and suddenly, jasper told Emmet to pause the game. When he noticed that the music was still playing, he reached up and turned the volume all the way down.

He then told everybody to be quiet and clamped his hand over Emmet's mouth, knowing good and well he would ask why.

After a few seconds, we heard muffled cries coming from Bella's room. We all jumped up and darted toward her.

After opening her door, I turned and knocked on her wall. Her head lifted from the pillow and looked at us with puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry Emmet." Emmet walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I forgive you belly button but, what for?" she sighed and began, "because! Rosalie was here before me and I pretty much kicked her out of her own house! And she was your girlfriend or wife or whatever! That's like me taking Alice from jazz or me taking Esme from Carlisle or taking who ever from Edward!"

Jasper snorted. " Eddie boy here is flying solo Bellsie."

She gasped and looked at jasper like he was crazy. " no! that's impossible. I mean look at him-" her face looked like a cherry within seconds while I stood there, smirking.

They all burst out laughing but she glared and they stopped.

" yeah but she could have stayed if she wanted to belly, its ok." obviously she was relieved with the subject change.

"but you all are her family-" Emmet cut her off. "_you_ are uor family now belly button. Sure, I would love to have my Rosie back but if she is going to make us choose, then we have to." Wow, Emmet has never been so deep before.

She just sighed and smiled. "Guys, she's tired. Lets give her some space." jasper spoke.

We all gave her a kiss on her cheek. Except me, I kissed her forehead.

I fled the room and went into the den to my piano and started playing Clair de Lune.

After about five minutes of playing random pieces, the sound of little foot steps were coming down the stairs.

Bella came and sat beside me on the piano bench.

"did I wake you Bella?" she shook her head no.

"can you play that first one again? My mom used to listen to it."

I nodded and let my fingers drift to the right keys of Clair de Lune. She smiled peacefully and asked one question wasn't expecting.

"hey Edward, who was that man that… attacked me at McDonalds?" she asked nervously.

I cleared my throat, though I didn't need to. "um, that's was Mark Newton ( AN-sorry idk his name). he has a son your age, I want you to stay away from him, ok?" she nodded and drifted to sleep, leaning on my shoulder.

** AN- so sorry! don't have time to spell/grammar check! By love u lots!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so, sorry for not updating but, I started my new school and my old school was 3 months behind this one so… a lot of catching up to do!**

** SHOUTOUTS-**

**love infinity- thx soooooooooooo much! I actually thought I was a sucky writer but, I feel confident now! Thx! And the adoption thing, well shes only been there for a few days but if u wouldn't have reminded me, I would have forgot! About the school, its summer! Woop**

**Kunfupandalover- you are freakin awesome! Ur ALWAYS one of the first ppl to review n its all ways the same review! "cool man update soon" and I cant get enough of it! So rock on kunfupandalover! =**

**Onward with the story! Huzzzzzzzzzzzzzah!**

Bella's POV

_I was lying in my bed when the two most hated people of my life emerged from my closet. _

"hey baby girl! We've missed you so much! Now, daddy has been really wanting to have fun lately but, you decide to make the mistake up leaving us. Its ok now because you're back and we'll act like it never happened!" that icy vicious voice pounded my head and the fiery red hair blew in my face as she got in my face.

I furiously shook my head and let tears stain my cheeks.

"awww princess! Ill make you feel better!" the man that took away my incense stalked toward mw with an evil smirk.

I tried to back against the wall but, suddenly I was tied to a bed. I tried to scream but no words came out.

He came over to me and stoked my cheek. "welcome home princess."

I woke up choking on my own air. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I started to get lightheaded.

Think bella. Think!

I looked around for my inhaler and took a puff. After calming my breathing, I remembered my dream and started to shake. They're in the closet!

I ran down the hall and into Edwards room. After peeking in, I noticed it was empty.

So, I ran up to Emmet's door and knocked.

"Emmet?" I tried to keep my voice just above a whisper so I wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

Within seconds, which is really weird because the only way he could have made it so fast is if he was waiting in front of the door, he was at the door.

"bella? Whats wrong? What happened?" concern was written all over his features.

"I- I had a bad dream and- and…" I blushed, realizing how much I sounded like a baby.

"oh belly button… what happened? What was it about?" I shook my head. Not planning on telling emmet what it was about.

He sighed and began to tow me in the kitchen.

"so… why did you come in my room? I mean, not that I minded. I wasn't doing anything but….."

"well in my dream, _they_ came out of my closet…" my face turned crimson, once again. His face turned hard and he mumbled something about ripping heads off. "… and Edward isn't here. Im not really sure what Alice and jasper are doing…" he laughed so hard, im surprised he didn't cry.

After his laughing fit was over, he motioned for me to sit on the couch while he went into the kitchen.

He returned with a white mug and after closer inspection, I realized it contained hot chocolate.

"don't you want any?" he shook his head and I shrugged.

After some serious thinking, I decided to pop the question.

"Emmet… do you miss Rosalie?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and sighed. "belly button, I already told you. Rosalie could have stayed but she chose not to and there's nothing I can do about it."

I nodded at this. Which I've already heard before. Then, the front door opened.

Edward came in the door and glared at Emmet.

"what is Bella doing up? Its three o'clock in the morning!" Edward sounded like my dad.

The thought bought back memories.

"well Bella had a bad dream and she went in your room but you weren't there so she came in my room." Edward sighed and looked at me with a sad expression.

"was it about them?" I nodded.

"come on pretty girl. Lets go get some sleep." Edward walked toward me but before he got to me, I ran toward Emmet and gave him a hug.

Then, I ran back to Edward and started up the stairs, stopping to wave at Emmet once more.

I woke up in the same position as a few mornings ago. Me pressed up against Edward with his arms draped loosely around me. I could stay here forever. Once again, I tried to turn around to see him and, once again, he was already awake.

He smiled warmly and I did the same.

I yawned and breathed in the morning air. Edwards glorious smell entered my nose and my god, let me just tell you, he smelled good.

Sighing, I picked myself from the bed and went down stairs. Edward followed and we made our way down.

Once we rounded the corner, I was a little pixie bouncing up and down happily. She came up to Edward and I and said, "Rose is coming home!"

I felt scared and I didn't say anything. Edward didn't seem as excited either.

"when?" he asked in a cold voice. "seventeen minutes! Oh and she was staying with the Denali cla-family so they will be coming with her for a short visit!"

Edward groaned like he was aggravated. "can this day get any worse?!"

I looked up at him confused and he just groaned more and towed me to the couch. He sat me down.

"the Denalis are a good family. I don't mind them. Well… most of them." still very confused, I asked, "who don't you like?" he groaned and continued. "Tanya. She wants to be a lot more than friends and I find her rather repulsing." he was practically growling by the end of the sentence.

"well, im sure shes not that bad…" he sighed.

"well we'll find out right about…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Alice danced toward the door and pulled it open.

**hey! so lets play a game! its been done before but it looked fun! review and put a random funny word! ill pick one and somehow incorperate it in my next chapter! thx! =**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so, sorry for not updating but, I started my new school and my old school was 3 months behind this one so… a lot of catching up to do!

SHOUTOUTS-

love infinity- thx soooooooooooo much! I actually thought I was a sucky writer but, I feel confident now! Thx! And the adoption thing, well shes only been there for a few days but if u wouldn't have reminded me, I would have forgot! About the school, its summer! Woop

Kunfupandalover- you are freakin awesome! Ur ALWAYS one of the first ppl to review n its all ways the same review! "cool man update soon" and I cant get enough of it! So rock on kunfupandalover! =

Onward with the story! Huzzzzzzzzzzzzzah!

Bella's POV

_I was lying in my bed when the two most hated people of my life emerged from my closet. _

"hey baby girl! We've missed you so much! Now, daddy has been really wanting to have fun lately but, you decide to make the mistake up leaving us. Its ok now because you're back and we'll act like it never happened!" that icy vicious voice pounded my head and the fiery red hair blew in my face as she got in my face.

I furiously shook my head and let tears stain my cheeks.

"awww princess! Ill make you feel better!" the man that took away my incense stalked toward mw with an evil smirk.

I tried to back against the wall but, suddenly I was tied to a bed. I tried to scream but no words came out.

He came over to me and stoked my cheek. "welcome home princess."

I woke up choking on my own air. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I started to get lightheaded.

Think bella. Think!

I looked around for my inhaler and took a puff. After calming my breathing, I remembered my dream and started to shake. They're in the closet!

I ran down the hall and into Edwards room. After peeking in, I noticed it was empty.

So, I ran up to Emmet's door and knocked.

"Emmet?" I tried to keep my voice just above a whisper so I wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

Within seconds, which is really weird because the only way he could have made it so fast is if he was waiting in front of the door, he was at the door.

"bella? Whats wrong? What happened?" concern was written all over his features.

"I- I had a bad dream and- and…" I blushed, realizing how much I sounded like a baby.

"oh belly button… what happened? What was it about?" I shook my head. Not planning on telling emmet what it was about.

He sighed and began to tow me in the kitchen.

"so… why did you come in my room? I mean, not that I minded. I wasn't doing anything but….."

"well in my dream, _they_ came out of my closet…" my face turned crimson, once again. His face turned hard and he mumbled something about ripping heads off. "… and Edward isn't here. Im not really sure what Alice and jasper are doing…" he laughed so hard, im surprised he didn't cry.

After his laughing fit was over, he motioned for me to sit on the couch while he went into the kitchen.

He returned with a white mug and after closer inspection, I realized it contained hot chocolate.

"don't you want any?" he shook his head and I shrugged.

After some serious thinking, I decided to pop the question.

"Emmet… do you miss Rosalie?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and sighed. "belly button, I already told you. Rosalie could have stayed but she chose not to and there's nothing I can do about it."

I nodded at this. Which I've already heard before. Then, the front door opened.

Edward came in the door and glared at Emmet.

"what is Bella doing up? Its three o'clock in the morning!" Edward sounded like my dad.

The thought bought back memories.

"well Bella had a bad dream and she went in your room but you weren't there so she came in my room." Edward sighed and looked at me with a sad expression.

"was it about them?" I nodded.

"come on pretty girl. Lets go get some sleep." Edward walked toward me but before he got to me, I ran toward Emmet and gave him a hug.

Then, I ran back to Edward and started up the stairs, stopping to wave at Emmet once more.

I woke up in the same position as a few mornings ago. Me pressed up against Edward with his arms draped loosely around me. I could stay here forever. Once again, I tried to turn around to see him and, once again, he was already awake.

He smiled warmly and I did the same.

I yawned and breathed in the morning air. Edwards glorious smell entered my nose and my god, let me just tell you, he smelled good.

Sighing, I picked myself from the bed and went down stairs. Edward followed and we made our way down.

Once we rounded the corner, I was a little pixie bouncing up and down happily. She came up to Edward and I and said, "Rose is coming home!"

I felt scared and I didn't say anything. Edward didn't seem as excited either.

"when?" he asked in a cold voice. "seventeen minutes! Oh and she was staying with the Denali cla-family so they will be coming with her for a short visit!"

Edward groaned like he was aggravated. "can this day get any worse?!"

I looked up at him confused and he just groaned more and towed me to the couch. He sat me down.

"the Denalis are a good family. I don't mind them. Well… most of them." still very confused, I asked, "who don't you like?" he groaned and continued. "Tanya. She wants to be a lot more than friends and I find her rather repulsing." he was practically growling by the end of the sentence.

"well, im sure shes not that bad…" he sighed.

"well we'll find out right about…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Alice danced toward the door and pulled it open.

…...

…...

Behind the large white door, there stood four beautiful blondes and two brunettes.

They all filed into the room with quick fluent motions.

I recognized one, Rosalie. Edward looked uncomfortable. And I saw why.

A strawberry blond woman was smiling hugely at him like she was about to pounce.

But she contained her tiger-ish ways and just sashayed toward him flashing her pearly white teeth.

Edward reacted fast and turned toward me.

"welcome friends! I would like you all to meet Bella! Bella, this is Kate, Carmen, Irina, Eleazar, and Tanya. And of course you know Rose."

Edward's POV

Tanya began drifting uncomfortably close to me. Her flawless head is filled with stalker tendencies.

I didn't mean to put Bella on the spot but I had to distract Tanya some kind of way.

She began blushing and nervously greeting the new vampires.

Then tanya spoke up, "oh! Its so good to see you Bella! Its been far too long! Would you like to go hunting? Your eyes seem to be rather dark…"

I glared at her.

Does she even care that Bella can hear?!

"oh Carlisle? You have not told the child of our… differences?" This time, Eleazar broke the silence.

Carlisle merely shook his head.

'well she must know! She is living with you!" carlise calmly replied, "we were planning on it soon but… I guess there's no time like the present!"

Eleazer smiled, satisfied.

"Bella would you join us at the table in the dining room?" she nodded, looking confused.

….

She took it pretty well. She actually didn't care. Emmet got a kick out of it when she said it was cool.

Everybody fell into mumbled conversations and Bella and I were at the couch playing 20 questions. Emmet and Rose were in a make out session and Bella needed a distraction.

"what's your favorite food?" I asked Bella.

She beemed. "well, DUH! Esme's Spaghetti! Why don't vampires sleep?" she declared.

Its weird how she can talk so calmly about this. "well, I'm guessing because our bodies don't need it… what yo-" I was cut off by an annoyingly seductive voice.

" oh eeeeeeeeeeeeedie! How can you spend sooooo much time with a human? I mean… just so average! wouldn't you rather come hunting with me?" she twirled her hair and batted her lashes.

Bella was clearly offended and I can see why. Her mouth hung open and her face turned red.

"now Tanya, that's completely out of l-" Bella cut me off this time.

"no its fine _Eddie_, I totally understand." her voice dripped with false sweetness. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped upstairs.

Tanya smiled smugly.

About halfway up the stairs, we all heard a mumbled, "Bitch…"

The house erupted in laughter. Emmet fell to the floor, esme tried to contain her laughter but giggles tumbled from her lips, Carlisle chuckled lightly, the denalis let their laughter free, jasper and alice the same, even Rosalie chuckled slightly. Tanya stood there, dumbfounded.

Bella turned and her face grew red.

"Vampire hearing…. Right."

Omg! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Plz review! Thx sooooooo much! I wanna make an age jump in the next chpter or so…. So what age? This was a longer chapt yayyyyyyyyyyy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Update yayyyy! Wow apparently my last chapt was perty funny thxxxx so much! 100 REVIEWS! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH I shall take over the fan fiction universe! Jk jk**

**Any whoooooooo.**

**KunfuPandaLuver thx soo much for being my 100th reviewer and ALWAYS reviewing ****J**

**Chloe the hybrid- I love reading reviews like yours! Thx sooo much**

**Ill prolly do the age jump in the next chapt cuz I still need to cover some stuff soo yeah…**

Esme's POV

Oh! I'm so excited! I get my Rose back, the Denai clan has left, we don't have to keep secrets from bella, and Carlisle said that we can officially adopt Bella!

He did some research and Bella has no more family left. While that's sad for Bella, it's wonderful for us!

I mean we already have her a room! We just have to sign some papers, let a social worker come in and, if every thing checks out, Bella will be legally ours.

It should go smoothly, I mean rose and Bella haven't argued and its been a week. But they haven't exactly spoken either. Edward gives her dirty looks now and then from her thoughts but hasn't said anything to her… yet.

Emmet and Bella aren't as close now that rose is back and I know its killing her.

The family's interview is today. A woman named Rebecca Famble is coming over to check us out to make sure this place is suitable for Bella. Which should go smoothly.

Bella came down the stairs followed closely by Edward, still in her pajamas. We heard last night that

Bella had had a nightmare and climbed in Edwards king sized bed with him, knowing he would be awake. He deffinatly didn't mind.

Reading my thoughts, he looked up at me and grinned then looked down adoringly at Bella, who was munching away at her Fruity Pebbles.

"so Bella honey, the lady from social services is coming over today."

She looked up at me and nodded. "I know. Edward already told me all about it."

***3 hours later***

Bella took a bath and put on the outfit Alice had picked out. She usually dressed herself but Alice begged because it was a "special occasion" and she had too kind of a heart to say no. so now we all waited dressed as one (kinda) all with a hint of deep sapphire blue in our outfits. Arranged by Alice of course. Edward wore a blue button down with black slacks, Alice wore a black tank top with a blue scarf, rose wore a blue tank top with black vest, etc etc etc. you get the picture. We all revolved around Bella who wore a casual sapphire blue sundress with black flats and black headband. Apparently Edward though Bella looked lovely in blue. He was right.

Hearing my thoughts again, Edward turned and winked just as we heard a knock at the door.

Bella soothed out her hair and bit on her lip.

A rather plump lady waddled through the door with a clip door after jasper with to retrieve the door.

She introduced herself as Rebecca but said she preferred Becca.

We introduced ourselves and she told us to go about with our daily lives. We did and Bella went back with one family member of her choice to do a private interview. She, of course, chose Edward.

We heard every bit of it and she handled every question well.

She gave us hints that we would end up keeping her and excused herself from our home.

"Bella, the Cullens are very good people. Just between you and me, I know you can stay." Bella looked up and nodded. "trust me, I don't think they need me to tell them that." Becca didn't understand the double meaning of that statement. Emmet sure did though.

"What the hell Bella?!" this was after Rebecca left. "what?" Bella was confused and scared.

"Do you even realize what you just said? How could you be so stupid?"

"Emmet!" I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him. Then I heard soft mumbling.

"please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." my un-beating heart shattered. I can just imagine her kidnappers with the same look on their face as Emmet.

Edward scooped her up and tried to calm her while shooting daggers at Emmet, who realized what he had done.

Once she calmed down Emmet came in and sat in front of her.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean to. I just get so worried that the secret will get out. Then we'll loose you and I cant live like that and-"

I had to hold back an awwwww as Bella leaned forward to wrap her arms around his large neck.

"its ok I love you Emmie."

**Ok I know I got sloppy at the end but I need to finish it like… yesterday soo… yeah. I should be able to update next week. Spring break. See u then! XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**So you guys… the thing is my brother broke the charger on my pc so I wont we updating frequently at all… yeah sorry but onward with the story huzzzzzzzzzah. **

** Bella's POV AGE 15 **

Over the last three years, the cullens have turned my life upside down. Scratch that, right side up.

Edward is my best friend. He understands me (unlike most of the boys my age) he's so protective, which can get annoying but also sweet that he cares. Though its different from Emmet's protectiveness. Edward's usually has to do with boys but Alice says it's normal. I love him. But it's not the same way I feel about jazz and Emmet. Sometimes I'll catch myself calling him cute in my head, and I want to pluck every perfect eye lash from Lauren's eyes when she bats them at him. I feel ashamed with these thoughts but he is who I see in my head when I picture my future. I feel like such a naïve school girl. And also a creep for thinking my "brother" is sexy. Ugh that word does not feel right in my mouth.

Anywho… I have started school after Esme caught me up over the summer. I'm back with most of my old class mates, such as Lauren, Jessica, mike (whom I remember Edward telling me to stay away from him, which is hard with him and his creepy tendencies), Adam, Angela, Eric, etc.

So yeah, speaking of school…

"I love you, Bella! Be careful! OH! Family meeting today after school! We have big news!" Alice sped off in her Porsche after a quick peck on the cheek from me.

Im really not too worried about the whole family meeting. Sometimes they can overthink things. The last family meeting was about how, when the boys by me feminine hygene products, they need to buy me a size bigger now. Because that was soooo much less embarrassing than me telling them. *sarcasm*

I walk to my first period class with a smile on my face as I think about how awkward that meeting was.

As I take my usual seat in the back of the classroom, I notice Adam Croft right in front of me.

His shaggy brown hair falls slightly pass his eyebrow but it doesn't make it any farther because he slings it back up with a flick of his head. (something mike tries to do but there's no use since his hair doesn't budge with the amount of moose he puts in it.)

I finally sit down and Adam turns around.

"Hey Bella, umm do you mind letting me copy your homework down real fast? I had football practice last night and I fell asleep afterwards and we have that big chem. Test toda-" I cut his rambling off my shoving my homework in his face.

"Thanks bells, you're the best. Do you think you want to maybe eat lunch with me today? Im not sitting with the team today." Taken back by his sudden offer, I just nodded.

"cool." His voice was rough but satisfied.

"ummm actually, I usually sit with Alice and Jasper but im sure they will understand."

He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher called the class to attention so he just nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

…

"I already know, see you in gym! Jasper isn't too happy about it though. Love you!"

That pixie is strange. I didn't even get one word out and she's already skipping pass me to the cafeteria so sit with jasper. Who is taking his birdy finger and pointer finger, pointing towards his eyes with them, then flipping them to point back it me. Giving me the whole "I'm watching you" thing.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my vanilla milk, soon to drop it when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Adam kneeling down to pick up my carton, which luckily didn't spill.

"sorry 'bout that." He looked up sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's ok. I've always been jumpy."

We both went to get our treys and began to find an empty table in the cafeteria.

On the way there, I spotted the football team whistling and making inappropriate gestures about me and Adam. After being around Edward so much, I thought he would get angry about that but that sure didn't happen. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him doing that fist pump thing in the air. But, I guess all guys can't be as perfect as Edward.

**Love love love you guys! review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know, im a horrible person! My computer broke and I finally fixed it so here ya go! XOXO**

**Bella's POV**

During my lunch with Adam, he asked me out on a "date". If going out for ice cream after school

Counts as a date, then I just said yes to my first date.

Of course he doesn't have all of the qualities im looking for in a guy, theres not going to be a perfect man out there. I want somebody caring, respectful, and sweet. Though Adam isn't any of those things from what ive seen so far, im eager to give him a chance.

So, I texted Alice and told her the family meeting would have to wait.

After school, Adam picked me up in his pick up truck. He said he just got his full license and was so excited to try it out. Since I only had my permit, I thought it was pretty cool.

We drove to a park near an ice cream shop and it was really awkward. We struggled with conversation and then we settled for an awkward silence.

Once we got to _Melanie's ice cream shop_, I ordered a cookie doe ice cream and he got cookies and cream. We went back to his truck, he said he knew a nice place we could go to finish our ice cream.

I agreed, though not looking forward to the awkwardness.

We litterally drove about two lots down to a little open field. He grabbed a blanket and laid it in the bed of his truck.

Then, he pulled the tailgate down and patted the spot beside him.

I hesitantly made my way over beside him. He loosely draped his arm around me.

"Bella, remember in fifth grade when that kid, Eric choked on a popsicle stick and the teacher litterally flipped him upside down to get it out of him?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I nodded and we continued to share stories of our memories. None of them had both of us in it because he always thought he was too good to hang out with me. But people change, right?

I also remember him going behind the playground walls and trying to kiss every girl who would kiss him back. That's how he spent his recesses.

And apparently, people don't change. Because, as soon as the bed of the truck grew silent, he attacked my lips with his.

His rough lips brought back horrifying memories that had tears pouring from my eyelids almost instantly.

At first, I was frozen. Then, I shoved him away.

"No!"

His face was shocked at first, then he composed himself.

"come on Bella, I know you've wanted this since elementary school."

He brushed his lips on mine for one brief more second, but then pulled back again.

"I said 'no' dammit!" I then leaped off of the truck and began walking quickly back to the park.

"hey bella! At least let me drive you home!" I could feel his steps behind me.

I abruptly turned around and shouted.

"don't touch me! Please just leave me alone! Please, just… please."

My words faded out with my sobs, tears still cascading down my chilled face.

On the way back to the park, his blue truck passed me and I whipped out my phone and called Alice's number.

It rang when I voice that was not Alice's answered the phone.

"Bella?"

"Jasper! Can you come pick me up? Please? Im at the park on grover st." my voice was cracking and I was trying to sound like I was fine. It didn't work.

" whats wrong bella? What happened?" he asked franticly.

Not feeling like explaining, I just said, "hurry up" and hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to update! Yayyyyy!**

**Bella's POV**

I waited on a park bench, the tears had finally stopped falling from my face. Though I know they could come back at the slightest change of emotions.

Finally, a black motor cycle came speeding down the street. The familiar blond hair blowing in the wind.

The bike halted to a stop and jasper leaped off, sprinting towards me. Once he reached me, he gently lifted my head up to examine the damage.

Of course, he found none. Just my red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

He pulled me into a tight hug and more tears spilled from my eyes.

Once I calmed down a bit, he pulled back and sighed.

"Bells, what the hell happened?" he sounded concerned and worried.

"Its probably not a big deal anyways. I was thinking while you were on the way over here how I probably over reacted. Let's just go home." I tried to reason with him, knowing it was no use. I felt like a drama queen.

" In case you forgot, I can feel it Bella. You are not fine." he was staring intently at me.

I gave up.

"ok, you know that guy, Adam, that asked me to lunch? Well, he asked me out for ice cream right over there." I pointed to _Melanie's ice cream shop _and he nodded.

"it was really uncomfortable. He said he knew a cool place to go and talk so he drove me to a field a few lots down. He parked and we talked a little while. Then… he tried to make out with me."

I could practically feel the rage drifting from jasper. He was grinding his teeth together.

" I tried to get him to stop jazz! I tried… I eventually had to literally push him off of me and he still tried again! So I just ran. that's when I c-called you." here comes the waterworks again.

Jasper pulled me to his chest. that's when I started sobbing. I was overwhelmed with emotion and they all just spilled out.

He held me there until I dried it up. Then, he walked me over to his motorcycle. I began to step over the bike but he stopped me.

"Edward's orders." he stated while pulling out a helmet from under the seat.

I sighed but obliged, knowing there was no use in arguing. He gave me one last tight hug and sat on the bike himself.

We pulled up to the Cullen house, I was scared. Scared of the guys' reactions.

Jasper and I walked up the porch and jasper gave me a reassuring smile before entering the door.

Alice came bounding down the stairs with Edward and Emmet following behind her.

"Bella! So how did it go?! I just can NOT wait! Did you have a- Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice's voice went from excited to concern faster than I thought possible after seeing my puffy eyes.

"oh nothing. I'm just going to go up to my room now." I chuckled nervously, plastering on a fake smile.

As I tried to squeeze through Edward and Emmet, they both grabbed my arms and legs and carried me to the couch.

Edward squatted down to my level as I sat down on the couch. He stared at me intently.

"Bella. What. Happened?"

I sighed and spilled the beans. Emmet was wondering where he lives where as Edward was trying to subside his anger so he could comfort me. Which worked. A lot.

Night rolled around, which turned into morning and I still couldn't sleep. every time I closed my eyes, I would see a new horror. Mr. Newton, my kidnappers, Adam. All haunting me mentally. I gave up and texted Edward, something I haven't had to do in a while. I always call him in here when I cant sleep or have nightmares.

Within seconds, Edward emerged into my room and smiled sadly. I felt bad and apologized for being a burden.

"Bella, trust me, I don't mind at all. I just wish you didn't have to call me in here. Not because I don't want to, but because I wish you didn't go through what you went through. You didn't deserve any of that Bella."

I just nodded weakly and he slid into the covers with me. I backed up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me securely.

"Good night, Edward. I love you." I said. He has no idea which way I meant it. Its not in a sibling way. And that scares me.


End file.
